Jeff The Killer Rip-Off
WHAT MAKES ONE A JTK RIP-OFF? A character is a Jeff The Killer Rip-Off if they mimic Jeff The Killer's formula or are just another one of the edgy sue's that are stupidly similar to Jeff. COMMON SYMPTOMS OF RIP-OFFS These characters are often some of the most wooden and stereotypical Mary Sue type characters out there. Almost all of them have a catchphrases, and most exist within what has been dubbed by the experts as "The Fanon Universe". They're typically ranging in ages of tweens, to teens, to ageless or unspecified, and extreamely often showcase feats of medical and other scientific impossibilities. TYPES OF RIP-OFFS Due to how this whole thing works, there are many types of killers here. * The Anti-Killers: Often following in the footsteps of Jane The Killer or outright being her boyfriend\girlfriend, these killers essentially are supposed to be some sort of match for Jeff, and actively attempt to hunt him down. Rarely, the author will attempt to be original and make them hunt a different character, either made by them or someone else. The character designs often range from stupid but original to outright plagurism. * The Typical Killers: Often following in the footsteps of Jeff The Killer or outright being his boyfriend/girlfriend, these killers kill for sport\fun and rarely in self-defense. Rarely, these characters will pal around with other killers. Usual choices would be Hoodie and Masky, sometimes Ticci Toby, or all three. The character designs often range from stupid but original to outright plagurism. * The Lone Killers: Often just going on their own path, staying away from Jeff or Jane, these killers will kill for their own reasons. The character designs are often stupid yet original. * The Incoherent Killers: Often nameless characters, similar to Lone Killers, but their main distinction being that their motivation for killing is always unknown due to their stories being written in horrible collections of letters. Character designs range from stupid and unoriginal to outright plagurism. * The Spooky Killers: Often ghosts and other paranormal shit that would empty James Randi's bank account in the next femtosecond (if their story was any good that is, which they tend to not be), these killers take lives beyond the grave for reasons that are unknown, stupid, or un-satisfactory. Their character designs are usually stupid and occasionally original. RIP-OFF SUBTYPES There's some subtypes to these killers, which can apply to any larger type (exept the Spooky Killers type in most cases). Multiple subtypes can be tacked onto a single character. * Impossibly Injured: Characters with injuries that make no sense and would probably hinder their ability to kill or even live. * Re-written By Fandom: Characters that the fandom deemed too intelligent and decided to dumb down. * Super Powered Characters: Characters that exibit superpowers, be it intentional or not. Basically, anything they do that would be impossible for their age or just impossible in general * Pretentious Characters: Character's spawned from the pretention of the story they were written in, often formed by the author being ignorant of the word "Pretentious" or just not caring. Category:Definition Category:Collection Of Characters